


Well Deserved Nap

by FairyKingJack



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Art, Baby Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Cat Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Good Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Inspired by Fanfiction, It not fair how cute they are, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyKingJack/pseuds/FairyKingJack
Summary: Joxter nuzzled his hair a little, smiling when his son giggled, before the two of them settled to sleep again, soft purrs coming from them as they slept peacefully.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Well Deserved Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magnonette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unexpected return in winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244418) by [Magnonette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette). 



> I couldn't hep myself. I needed to draw these two. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
